


Nova Dumbledore in philosopher's stone

by Hideaway3118



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hideaway3118/pseuds/Hideaway3118
Summary: It's not great. It's just an idea . I hope the one reading it shall appreciate. I promise to not mess up Harry Potter. I just want to add someone elses story.





	Nova Dumbledore in philosopher's stone

**Author's Note:**

> It's not great. It's just an idea . I hope the one reading it shall appreciate. I promise to not mess up Harry Potter. I just want to add someone elses story.

Prologue  
It was midnight. In the pitch darkness no one could make out four figures lingering outside the village. Or rather three supporting the fourth one.  
"You sure she will be all right, Rowena?" ,the dark haired man asked. The woman who would be Rowena answered, "Are you doubting me Godric? " " No, he is not. We are just worried about Helga." "Exactly. Salazar got it just right. " said Godric.  
The fourth figure who was of course Helga muttered something in her sleep.  
Godric looked worried.He looked at Salazar and said, " You know it's not over right? You heard it. The thing is ancient. And the destined may be anywhere. Or may not even be born in this time. Hundreds and thousands years later. We may not even be there to pass the knowledge. What shall we do? "  
"We will find a way. The prophecy will come true. And we shall pass the knowledge somehow. "  
"But how? ",whispered Rowena .  
"What if we teach it to children and ask them to pass it to the next newer ones. Because the knowledge must live even if we don't." "But we cannot just tell this to anyone. The knowledge this such extent will ruin them. Actually if I think wisely, then no one must know. " Rowena said firmly.  
"Then" , said Salazar, " we shall teach them all and then test them to see if they are worthy. "  
"But what about after our time " asked Rowena.  
"For that we can create such a place that will test them. A school which will be strong and powerful. Which will find and train them. And the one who will find the fulfiller of the dark prophecy and give that the knowledge we acquired. " said Godric.  
And that's how it all began.


End file.
